


En donde Gerard no sabe cocinar y Frank mira la novela de las nueve

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si yo miro la novela entonces Frank tambien.</p><p>P.D: no entiendo este teclado asi que disculpen la ausencia de mis no-amigas las tildes</p></blockquote>





	En donde Gerard no sabe cocinar y Frank mira la novela de las nueve

La semana de Frank y Gerard era una rutina que ya tenian completamente aprendida. Gerard llegaba a la casa a las seis, se bañaba, ordenaba SU parte de la cama (si, ordenaba media cama porque dormian en una cama de dos plazas) y se ponia a cocinar. Para el cocinar era poner el agua a hervir y despues tirar los fideos, hacia poco había aprendido a ponerle crema. Todo una ciencia.  
Mientras tanto, Frank llegaba de trabajar a las ocho y media, abrazaba a Gerard por la cintura y le daba un beso en la nariz, para subir y darse una ducha rapida. En media hora tenia que estar listo para ayudar a Gerard a poner la mesa y sentarse a esperar que empiece la novela.  
-SI TENGO TU AMORRRRR TENGO ESPERANZAAAAAA -La voz de Frank se escuchaba por toda la casa, acompañado por el sonido de la ducha de fondo- Y GRACIAS A TI VOY A DESPERRRRTAAAAR  
-CALLATE, FRANK -le grito Gerard mientras intentaba colar los fideos. Ya era hora de empezar a cambiar el menu o de ponerle alguna hojita encima para que parezca un plato de restaurant cheto.  
-CONFIANDO EN TU LUZZZZZ OLVIDE MIS MIEDOSSSS, TE DOY MI CORAZON AYUDAME A SOÑAR OHH OHH OHHH  
No había caso. No había formar de que se callara. Desde que había empezado la novela, Frank lo unico que hacia era cantar la cancion de la introducción e ignorar a Gerard solo para hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo sobre que había pasado entre el Padre Tomas y la Novicia Esperanza.  
Si le preguntan a Gerard, la historia le parecia ridicula y repetitiva. Algo escrito por alguien de menos de 20 años que gozaba de escribir fanfictions sobre One Direction. Pero al parecer tenía algo que hacia que todos se engancharan, con Frank estaba seguro que era Mariano Martinez.

-Hola amor -dijo Frank abrazando a Gerard por la cintura mientras el pobre seguia sin entender porque no quedaba la cantidad de crema que el queria en los fideos- compre algo para escuchar mientras estamos en la cama.  
Ahi la cara de Gerard cambio y se dio vuelta para mirar a Frank con el pelo mojado pegado en la frente.  
-¿Te acordaste de mi? -dijo el con una sonrisa mientras Frank le daba besos en el cuello.  
-Ujum -Frank se separo y del bolsillo del buzo gigante que le encantaba, saco un cd.  
En ese momento, dos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Gerard. El primero era que podía hacer como en la novela y hacerse cura para no tener que dejar a Frank y romperle el corazón. El segundo era que podía dejar de pagar el cable y decirle a Frank que queria comenzar su vida de nuevo, donde los unicos bienes materiales necesarios sean un colchon y todos sus comics.  
Agarro el cd y fingio una sonrisa.  
-El soundtrack de la novela...en cd...  
-SI, ES BUENISIMO lo escuche en el auto, no aguante.  
-Frank...creo que...  
Gerard dejo de hablar cuando escucho que la tele en el comedor estaba prendida y definitivamente habia empezado la novela. Frank le dio un beso rapido y se fue corriendo a sentarse en la mesa.  
Tal vez, su obsesion con la novela no era tan mala...es decir, podría tener una peor, como cuando de repente decidio que solo iban a tener sexo una vez a la semana.  
Suspiro y llevo los platos de fideos a la mesa. Frank estaba apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y los codos en la mesa y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todavía no lograba entender como es que justamente a Frank le gustaba esa novela, pero era su Frank y no lo dejaria ni por el llamado de Dios. Y eso le desperto una duda.  
-¿Frank? -dijo Gerard mientras le dejaba el plato y se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa.   
-uhm -contesto Frank sin sacar la mirada de la tele.  
-No me dejarias para hacerte cura, ¿Cierto?  
Frank se llevo un bocado de fideos a la boca y miro a Gerard sorprendido y con un fideo colgando. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro e intento tragar para no reirse y ahogarse.  
-¿Tenes miedo de que te deje para pasar el resto de mis días arrodillado y rezando?  
Gerard se encogio de hombros. Era posible, el medio raro, un día quería ser bombero y al otro día decidio que jamas arriesgaria su vida en algo asi y mucho menos con su estado fisico.  
Frank agarro el control y apago la tele.  
-Yo me arrodillo para otras cosas.  
-Estamos comiendo, sucio -Dijo Gerard al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Frank. Se sonrojo y miro el plato de fideos mientras trataba de enrroscarlos en el tenedor.  
Frank se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la otra punta para sentarse encima de Gerard.  
-Mi amor, tus fideos son un asco y cuando te acostas a dormir pido media docena de empanadas para no morirme.  
Gerard miro a Frank y fingio estar dolido. Pero en realidad sabia que sus fideos eran un asco, en especial porque el tambien los comia. Sonrio agarrandolo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Mira la novela, no me enojo.  
Frank se río y nego con la cabeza mientras le sacaba los mechones de pelo que le caían en la cara a su novio.  
-Eso me lo pueden contar mañana, pero si venis conmigo arriba podemos hacer algo mas divertido.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si yo miro la novela entonces Frank tambien.
> 
> P.D: no entiendo este teclado asi que disculpen la ausencia de mis no-amigas las tildes


End file.
